owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Crucifying the Immortal
Crucifying the Immortal is the fifty-first chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Yoichi and Gekkouin discuss getting revenge on Lacus, and Gekkouin submits to Yoichi's desire to torture him at a later date. Urd sentences Krul Tepes and Ferid Bathory to ten days of exposure torture; afterward, they must explain their actions well or be sentenced to eternal torment. Ferid begs and complains while Krul remains silent. Fifth Progenitor Ky Luc is assigned to oversee their punishment. Ferid says their "friends" may save them. Asuramaru reacts when Krul and Yu make eye contact, but he cannot explain his feelings. Krul and Ferid scream as they are burned by sunlight. Yu says he wants to rescue them. Meanwhile, Kureto Hiragi begins his coup in Shibuya, and Guren gathers his squad in Shinjuku with the order to head to Osaka. Long Summary Curse marks appear over the left side of Yoichi’s face as he struggles against Gekkouin. His pupils become slitted, and horns appear as well. In his mind, he faces Gekkouin, who sits on his sister’s bed and leers over the illusion of her corpse. Gekkouin reminds Yoichi of his sister’s death and asks him why he is not getting angry. Yoichi tells him to stop and to make the illusion go away. Gekkouin refuses, stating that Yoichi will forget about his revenge if he does that. Yoichi says he is not running away and points out that even Gekkouin cannot handle all of the high-ranking vampires. When Gekkouin says he will get help from Yoichi’s buddies, Yoichi says he refuses to get them mixed up in his revenge. Gekkouin says Yu is using Yoichi for his problems and is taking advantage of them to get his family back, but Yoichi says that is completely different. He explains that Yuichiro is a nice person who refuses to give up and keeps trying to get his family back and to protect his friends. He says that is truly amazing and insists that despair and hopelessness would have devoured him if he had not been lucky enough to become part of his family. Gekkouin points out that Yoichi is implying he is not nice like Yu, and Yoichi agrees. He says he is so mean and nasty and petty that he cannot let the others find out. He explains to Gekkouin that they must make Lacus suffer and cannot kill him quickly or cleanly, but they cannot let his friends know. Gekkouin laughs and agrees to help him. Yoichi returns to the moment. When Yu asks him what is wrong, he says he is just worn-out and says he might take a nap. Shinoa asks Yu if Mika will be all right. He says yes and apologizes for getting Shinoa mixed up in all of this. The noble vampires return from their excursion. Urd carries Krul by the back of her neck, and Lest drags Ferid by his hair. Shinoa announces their return. Mika and Krul make eye contact, and he glances at the humans. She follows his eyes and remains silent. Ferid waves at the humans. Ferid insists he has not betrayed anyone and has not seen his father for a thousand years. When he starts to beg Urd Geales as well, Urd orders Lest to silence him. Lest punches him in the gut. Urd announces that both traitors have been captured, and he sentences them to torture by exposure for ten days, shocking the European vampires as they wonder about the severity of the queen’s crimes. He says he will listen to anything Ferid and Krul have to say after that, but Ferid insists he is willing to talk immediately. Urd places Fifth Progenitor Ky Luc in charge of overseeing their torture. When Ky hesitates because the third progenitor’s strength is beyond his, Urd says they will be bound, and these two most likely know nothing. Ferid asks what the point is in torturing them if Urd is already aware of that. Urd explains they allowed Sanguinem to fall into human hands, and such gross incompetence must be punished. The rest of the vampires will retake Sanguinem and return in ten days. He says their sentence will become eternal torment instead of exposure if they do not have a good explanation for him when he returns. Ky Luc taunts Ferid, and Ferid jokes that he feels like peeing his pants now. Ferid and Krul are tied onto crucifixes, and Krul asks Ferid if he has a plan to get out of this. When he denies it, she calls him useless. He says his friends will probably rescue them. When Krul and Yu make eye contact, curse marks appear on Yu as Asuramaru feels unsettled. Yu asks Asuramaru if he is actually feeling Asuramaru’s emotions, but Asuramaru says demons are not supposed to have emotions. Asuramaru says he does not know what this is. Ky Luc cheerfully cuts off Ferid’s UV light-guard. Ferid remarks about the brightness of the sun before bursting into flame and screaming. Ky approaches Krul. Crowley tells Yu they cannot rescue Krul and Ferid right now. He remarks at how amazing it is that Ferid is screaming. Crowley asks if Yu wants to save them. Krul bursts into flames and begins screaming as well. Lacus remarks about the queen herself ending up like that, but Mika and Rene say nothing. Mika turns his back and walks away as the other vampires watch the flames. Yoichi takes note of the exposure torture and glances at Lacus. Mika approaches the bus and asks Yu what they are going to do. Yu looks at Krul and says they will rescue them. He asks Crowley if there is a way to do it. Crowley says they must first tame the Seraph of the End inside of Yu and must go to Ferid’s mansion. In Shibuya, Kureto Hiragi and Aoi Sangu arrive with their army. Kureto finishes talking with his demon and orders her to activate the Seraph of the End in order to take over Shibuya. In Shinjuku, Guren’s squad meets with him and complains about him locking them up. They demand explanations, but he says they have to move to Osaka first. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 13